All She Wants is SEX!
by AnnieBecca
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Breaking Dawn. It includes the whole Cullen family. All in All, it's about the Cullen family trying to live a "regular" american vampire life. Includes fun times, romance, fights, and lessons learned. Bella's POV
1. The Beginning To A Happy Ending

It has been a few months since the "almost incident" Voluri event. Edward is thrilled that he can finally _hear_ me. It seems that he couldn't put it into words. I finally realize how different it is to have my 17 year old husband hear my thoughts, that's why I always keep my shield up, unless he asks me to bring it down. I wouldn't call him hearing me, "annoying" but it just plain uncomfortable. My daughter Renesmee, "Nessie" for short (Even I picked up that nickname. It's actually kind of cute) is going to be officially a year old in a couple of months, but physically she's 4 years old. Her growth has subsided and now she's growing normally. She'll be full grown at age 18. She's attending Forks Pre Kindergarten. The whole Cullen Family is moving to New Hampshire. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Em, Rose, and I, are all attending Dartmouth this year. Em, Rose and Jasper were supposed to be done with school, but they decided an extra year at an exclusive Ivy League won't hurt. Carlisle, Jacob and Esme are coming with us.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from across the room while I was putting Renesmee's coat on. "What is it?" I called back. I could hear the bus rounding the corner, and I needed to get Nessie out, before she misses the bus.

Edward "walked" at inhuman speed towards Nessie and I. "I was just going to go hunting with Rosalie. Can you stay hear alone for about, uhm, maybe an hour? I'm extremely thirsty."

"Sure, Edward" He flashed my favorite crooked smile that anyone would fall in love with. He kissed my lips fiercely but quickly and kissed Nessie's forehead. "Bye Dad! Love you!" Nessie's voice was so angelic; it just made me want to faint. (Even though that would be very unlikely for a vampire.) "Bye Sweetie! Don't forget, you, me and Uncle Jasper are going clothing shopping when you get home from school! Okay?"

"Alright Dad! Bye Mommy! Later!" and she rushed put the door to the bus.

"See you, hun'" I called after Nessie. I shut the door, and turned towards Edward. He was staring in my eyes. Several months after I have become a vampire, my eyes have turned a dark golden. By this time, I didn't have to wear contacts when I went to go see my Dad, and his wife, Sue. My dad didn't even seem to notice the change in my eye color.

"I love you. Okay? I'll see you later!" I said.

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour" He sighed. Visibly upset that he had to leave me.

He kissed my again, swiftly on the lips, and walked backward, with his eyes still on me, towards the door. Once he finally left. I needed to clean up the house, and finish packing.

Before I did anything, I decided to call Jacob.

I picked up the phone, dialed his number, and waited. I rang 3 times before he picked it up with a "Whusssuppp Bella!"

I chuckled. "Nothing much, Jacob. How's your packing coming along?"

He laughed, "It's going okay. I just need to pick up su'more boxes. How bout' you?"

"Ughh, I'm totally behind."

He just laughed and said it would be okay. After a couple seconds of silence, he asked, "How's my girl, doing? What about Edward?"

"Oh, Nessie just got on the bus towards school, and Edward is hunting with Rose."

"Oh, cool." How's Rose doing anyway? I haven't' talked to her in a while."

Jacob and Rose's relationship has really changed. Their now talking, they go out to amusement parks together, and their, honestly really good friends. This thought made me smile.

"She is doing well! She and Emmett went to Cabo San Lucas for another honeymoon before we all go to New Hampshire."

"Wow. That's cool, Bella. Can you believe we are all moving in a matter of weeks?"

I thought about this for exactly an 8th of a second. "Well, yeah. I love that we are moving, though. This is the happy ending I always wanted. Everyone I love is here with me. Hahaaa, but I'm going to miss Charlie! Renee, not so much."

He laughed a big wolf-like laugh. The last time I talked to Renee was right after the Volturi Incident. Our relationship has been very… different. She's still with Phil, and I told her basically, what I told Charlie. She didn't understand most of it. But I told her I would tell her the whole story later, but I'm just hoping she will forget that part.

After Jacob and I talked about family, and what's it going to be like in New Hampshire, we both said out "Byes" and went on to finish our packing. I went to Nessie's room and packed all of her underwear and socks in a little box. I smiled to myself as I packed, thinking about my beautiful life with my wonderful family. I finished packing Nessie's room, in a matter of minutes.


	2. Out with the Old, In with the New

**Hey everyone! Well, I wrote Fanfics before, but this is my first one in a very long time. I really hoped you liked CHAPTER 1, and please leave me reviews. The more reviews you leave me, the better the chapters are going to get. Thanks guys!**

_Alright. Nessie's room is done, now on to Edward's clothes. _I thought to myself.

I took the 8 boxes from Nessie's room and moved them to the living room.

I practically ran from the living room to our closet because, well, I just wanted to get this crap done. I know vampires can't sleep but, I felt tired. I opened the doors to our closet, turned to the right, and there they were. Nice, neat, fresh, hanging from wooden coat hangers. I bought him those hangers. I took all of his clothes down, and before I packed them, I decided to look through them to see if we could donate anything to Goodwill. Hmm…

Edward was a pretty slick dresser. He had nothing but… _Fruit of the Loom V-Neck T-Shirts, sweat pants, khakis (that I just LOVE on him), Guess Jeans, Gap Jeans, Abercrombie and Fitch Jeans, Burberry trench coats, scarves and jackets. Ralph Lauren button-downs, about 100 ties, and dress pants, Louis Vuitton shoes, scarves, and dress shoes, and sneakers, Armani Exchange suits and bowties, and a bunch of t-shirts from Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch (He only wore those when he was hunting)._

I sighed. He has so many clothes; I didn't know which one's to donate. So I decided to wait until he got home to talk to him about it. For now, I just crammed all of his clothes in a huge paper box. Now it was time to move on to my closet. I turned to face it, and cringed back immediately. All of these clothes that Alice is buying me are coming to back to bite me in the ass. How the hell was I supposed to get all of this done before Edward came home!? Even though with my super vampire speed and strength, there was NO way I could pack all of this junk in to a paper box in less than 45 minutes. So I decide to wait until Edward got home. He would pack my clothes for me. I packed his for _him._

I lounged on the sofa reading watching CNN for the duration of the time. About 38 minutes later I heard "Bella? Bella, love?" come from a beautiful voice in the doorway, probably taking his shoes off. "In here, Edward."

"Oh, Bella! I missed you!"

He gave me a big bear hug and kissed my neck multiple times.

"Edward! Relax. Jesus Christ! Why are you missing me so much!?" I chuckled right after I said this.

"I just love you so much! Do you know how much I love you?"

"Uhh, I have a feeling, but you could kind of _show_ me how much you love me…in our bedroom. Don't worry Nessie won't be here in another 3 hours."

He smiled one of the biggest smiles I ever seen, picked me up, and ran to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed and ran to shut and lock the door.

He laughed. "You were saying?" as he started to pull shirt off.

I just laughed at his unanswered question as he started to climb in the bed with me. He locked his lips around mine and started tearing my clothes.

* * *

I looked at the clock right next to my nightstand: 2:30 PM

"Ughhh" I groaned

"Bella?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to keep on going, but Nessie's going to be here in about half an hour… Seriously Edward, you need to take a shower and comb your hair or something. You're a mess from all the dirt."

"Yes Ma'am" With that he flashed me, again, my favorite smile.

He got out of the bed, took off his boxers, and went to go turn the shower head on.

I was completely naked, so I decided this was a good time to get dressed.

I picked out a purple sundress Emmett bought me last month. I put my bra and panties on and shrugged the dress on.

I heard Edward get out of the shower.

He walked over to the closet to get his clothes with a towel wrapped around his waist

"Bella? Where are all my clothes?"

"Oh, yeah Edward they're in the paper box next to the coffee table. I needed to pack your clothes."

"Okay. Thanks…Okay, found it."

In a matter of seconds he came over to me wearing faded dark jeans, and a black Fruit of The Loom V-neck.

"Okay, Edward, Ness's going to get off the bus soon, so can you walk her in? Wait, don't you need to go shopping with her and Jasper soon? Where's Jazz?"

Okay, let me walk her in. Jazz is getting ready at the house. He is kind of upset that Alice can't come with us, but Alice needs a day off of shopping." He and I chucked in unison.

I heard the bus's squeaky tires round the corner, and nodded towards Edward to head outside. He turned around and walked at human speed to greet his daughter.

"Hey baby! How was your day today?"

Hey daddy! It was okay. Brian didn't let me play hide and seek with him at recess, so that made me sad, but other than that, my day was fine."

"Excuse me?! Brian? A boy? Who said you can play with boys? You're only a year old!

"Relax dad! Brian is just a classmate. And I don't like him anyway. He's so mean."  
"Great! Don't hang out with boys if you don't feel the urge to"

My daughter and husband walked through the door.

"Hey Ness!"

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you ready to go shopping with Daddy and Uncle Jasper?!"

"Yupp! I'm extremely excited."

That's good. Hope you have a good time, but take a shower and change your clothes first, okay?"

"Okay!!"

With that she ran to her room.

"Your clothes are out here, actually! I had to pack them!"

She ran outside to the living room and sighed. She pushed a box full of clothes to her room.

"Ready, Edward, to have a "busy" day with Ness?"

"Yes I am."

"Edward, remember stick with fall colors, she needs black dress shoes, pick her up a couple of scarves, and get her about 10 long sleeved t- shirts. All in a varying form of pink, white, yellow, orange, and sky blue.

He contemplated this for a bit, then kissed my lips and said,

"Okay, great. Got it, Bella. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine Edward, but make sure to pick yourself a couple of jeans. Okay?"

"Okay, love."

He and I smiled together.

"Mommy, daddy! I'm ready!"

"Okay, baby! We're out in the living room!"


	3. My Best Man!

**Come on guys! Love you! Review Please! The chapters will get better if you leave me positive reviews!**

Ness came out as beautiful as ever wearing a yellow sundress with a navy cardigan and black converse high – tops on.

"Aww, Nessie! You look so pretty!"

I turned around to the voice that was not my husband's.

"Thanks so much Uncle Jasper!"

She ran to the front door to give Jasper a big bear hug.

He bent down, scooped her up in his arms and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hello Jasper. How's it going?"

"Hello Bella! It's going alright! I have a lot of emotions to tame these days, so it can be frustrating, but other than that, great."

"Look who's here!" Edward called out with a huge grin on his face.

"Eddy boy!"

"Jazz!"

They both gave each other a masculine man hug. I chuckled at their childish embrace.

"Alright, my brother and husband need to get out the door. I have errands to run. Ness, you'll be a good girl for Uncle Jazz, and your father, right?"

"Yupp! Can't wait to go shopping. Shopping. Shopping. Shopping!"

"Okay, Hun. Have a nice time."

She smiled and I gave her a kiss on the lips and squeezed her tight.

When I finally let go, Edward kissed me quickly with such grace and kissed my hair.

"We'll be back soon, Bella."

"Sure thing, Edward. Have her back before 8:00, 'kay?"

"Got it!" Jasper and Edward said in unison.

I gave Jasper a hug and he kissed my cheek before I escorted them to the door.

"Remember what I told you Edward!" I called after them both.

I shut the door and decided to call Jacob again.

I dialed his number and it only rang twice before he answered it with a "Heyyyyy Bellaa!"

"Hey Jake!"

"Bella, do you mind if I stop over there? I just want to check out the house and see if you need any help. I assume Ness is gone with Ed and Jazz?"

"Sure! I don't mind at all! Yeah, Ness just left with them. I actually do need your help. I need you to help me my closet. I need to pack my clothes."

"Okay, sure thing, but what about Alice?"

I laughed, "Well, I plan on throwing away 75% of all my clothes in my closet, and I don't want her to know."

He chuckled with me. "Okiedokie. I will help you and I won't even tell 'er that you threw away your clothes."

"Thanks Jake. When are you stopping by? I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I have to shower first.

"Hahha. I'll see you then, Jacob. Later."

"Sure, sure, Bella. See ya!"

"'Kay, bye!"

When we both hung up,

I needed to go to the store to pick up masking tape and extra paper boxes. I'm going to need a lot more boxes for my extraordinary closet.

Since the nearest UHUAL store was 10 miles away, I decided to drive Edward's Volvo. Edward took Jasper's SUV, so I could take his car if I needed to drive. I locked all of the doors behind me before I climbed in to the car and strapped my seatbelt on. I know if wouldn't get hurt if I didn't have my seatbelt on and I can easily pay off the tickets, but I just wanted my record to be clean. I wasn't a mind reader. I didn't have the abilities to hear a cop's mind.

I drove the Volvo, driving about 60 MPH, listening to the radio. _Watcha Say By Jason DeRulo_ was on. I sang to myself. After a Beyonce song, a Kelly Clarkson song, and a Kanye West song, I arrived at the UHUAL center. I went in, as usual all eyes were on me. Funny, thing, I saw Lee there. My old high school classmate, but I don't think he recognized me. After I picked up 20 Super Sized paper boxes, and 8 rolls of masking tape, I paid. I went back tomy car. I needed to clean up and set lunch up for Jacob. So I picked up some rotisserie chicken, brown rice, and some steamed vegetables. He would like that.

I went home with a smile on my face as I looked forward to see my best man.


	4. Honey? We're Home

The smell from the chicken that I bought from _Chicken Dijon _filled Edward's Volvo with a repulsive odor, that made me want to vomit (If that's possible) I can't really imagine that I used to be in LOVE with rotisserie chicken. Jacob said he would be here in 10, so that meant I had about 4 minutes left. I drove the Volvo to my driveway (Emmett had "hired" someone to build that in front of the cottage, and I was okay with my big brothers decision.

I unloaded the car with just one trip, easily. Once I unlocked the doors and got in, I had to set up lunch for Jake. I put one placemat, a ceramic white plate and a glass of milk down for him. I held my breath while I tore up the chicken and put the breasts and the wings down on the plate for him. The rice and vegetables didn't have as much of an odor as the chicken. I don't know why, but human food was especially nasty to me, it wasn't so bad for Edward and the rest of the family. Maybe it's because of my shield and the way I think. Maybe I have a different sense of smell from everyone else. I just finished cleaning Nessie's toys from the living room when I heard loud footsteps coming towards my house and 3 sudden knocks on the door.

"Come in, Jake!"

"Thanks Bella!"

He came right in through the unlocked door and ran right to me to give me a big bear hug.

"Aww. Thanks Jakey!"

"How was your day so far, Bella?" He still had me in his arms, my feet suspended from the ground.

"It was good so far, I didn't get so much done though…Lunch is on the table for you, Jake."

"Oh! Thanks Bells."

As he went to my chicken to get a fork and a knife, I asked him about his day.

"Jake, how 'bout your day? Did you get your major packing done?"

"Yeah, I actually did. Billy's house is so small, there's really nothing to pack." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, how's Billy? He's happy for you right? That you're with Renesmee?"

"He's exsucutucc, Bejlls! He cahnt buhh happiurhuh. Ya' knowhw? Thacckt Uhhh founjnd shhumfund to luhhve." He said with his mouth filled with green beans and chicken. I could barely understand, even with vampire ears.

Once he swallowed his food, I said, laughing, "Jake, I'm so happy you're moving with us. I just can't wait to start our lives as a big-ass family."

"True Dat" He added.

"Our house is huge! Did you see the photos? It was kind of old, but Esme restored it."

"I know! It pretty big. I'm impressed with Mommy Esme's work!"

"Excuse me, who?!"

"Mommy Esme! Ya'know Carlisle is Daddy C. Ness came up with nicknames that I could use."

"Ughh, Jake, your so adolescent at times", I said with a chuckle

We talked about how Charlie was doing, rumors that Sue was pregnant, (which were certainly NOT true), and how he's going to miss his pack, but Ness's good for him. He told me he hadn't been this happy in years. I can tell! Since he found Nessie, I could see a whole new life in him. A change. I smiled at this insight.

He finished all of his food within minutes.

"You want more, Jake? We have plenty."

"This is good for now. I need to save some room for dinner with Ness."

"Oh, you're eating dinner with her tonight? She'll like that."

"I know! What time is she coming home anyway?

"I really don't know," I glanced at the clock. It was 3:45.

"She'll probably be back at 5:00. It doesn't take long to go shopping. I hope Jasper is helping Edward. Edward can pick the most conservative articles of clothing at _Gymboree." _I washed the dishes while he dried with a dishtowel. Once we were done, Jake took apart the boxes, and folded them upright. He took all of those boxes to my messy closet.

"Alrighty, Jake. All of this," I pointed with both of my hands to the massive plot of clothes, "is mine. I really don't care what order or which box to have them in; I just need to Goodwill some of them and dump the rest in the boxes, okay?"

"Okiedoke, Bells. Where do you want to start?"

"Uhmm…Let's start over here." I hovered over to the left side of my closet.

"Okay. Let's get started."

Jacob and I both finished my closet in and hour exactly.

It was 4:45, and if I'm correct, Ness, Jazz, and Edward would be home in 15 minutes.

"Jake, thanks SO much man. I truly appreciate it!"

"Anytime Bells, Anytime."

There we were, waiting for our soul mates and Jasper to get home. We were talking again, about how excited we were, the big house, we talked about Ness, and Jacob told me a secret. When I was pregnant with Ness, he had a little, just a little, crush on Alice.

He said at that time, she was the most supportive and nicest "vamp" there.

I was happy to hear this. I didn't want him wasting his time, being in love with me. He needed a crush.

Jake and I were right in the middle of talking about Emily and Sam, when I heard 4 heavy footsteps, and a delicate pitter-patter of feet. Of course Jacob didn't hear it. I went to the door to escort them in.

I saw Nessie with about 20 bags and boxes full of clothes.

"Nessie! How was your shopping trip, baby?"

"Hi Mom!" It was great! Me and Uncle Jasper picked out the prettiest jackets I've ever seen!"

"Sounds fun Ness!"

We hugged each other tight, and I kissed her face.

"JAKEEYY! Oh –Em –Gee! You're here!"

"Ness! Hey girl!"

They ran to each other and gave each other a big hug. Jake kissed both of her cheeks and them her lips.

"I trust you had a good day, Ness?"

"Yupp, Me, Daddy, and Uncle Jasper went shopping for new clothes. FOR ALL OF US!"

I interrupted their conversation

"Okay Ness," I laughed, "Go take a bath, put your PJ's on, eat dinner, and then show me what you bought, okay?"

"Okay Mom. But Jake's going to stay, right?"

"Yes he is. He's staying for dinner!"

"YAYY! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

And with that, she ran to her room to take a bath.

I hear the trunk of Jasper's car close, and then Jasper and Edward came through the door, both of them having 50 boxes and bags in each hand.

When they came in they dropped in on the floor.

"Hey! How was it?"

"Tiring"

"Exhausting."

"Yeah right, guys."

"Jacob!" Edward and Jasper called out.

They both gave Jake a man-hug.

"What brings you here?" Edward said.

"Oh, Bella needed help packing, and I wanted to eat dinner with Ness tonight."

"Well, we're all glad to have you here."

"How's it going Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Good, good. Finished all my packing today. How 'bout you? The packing done yet?"

"Yesir. Alice and I finished weeks ago." We all chuckled with him.

"Lucky vamp."

I interrupted their talk.

"So Edward Jasper...Watcha two get for yourselves?!"

With that they both picked up Banana Republic bags, Gap Bags, and Abercrombie and Fitch bags.

"Okay, hun'. I kind of splurged, so don't get mad."

"Splurged? That's not really _you."_

He smiled my favorite smile, and grabbed a Louis Vuitton bag, and took out the most beautiful, glorious, most magnificent purse I have ever seen."

He handed it to me.

"For you Bella." He smiled.

I clutched the purse and nearly fainted. (Not the easiest thing to do.)

"Oh my Fucking god!" I yelled out.


	5. Anything can Happen Right?

**Sorry for the short chapter! School is starting soon for me, and therefore, I won't be updating for about a week or two. I'm sorry, but when I'm back, the chapters will get… interesting ******** Review Please! Especially this chapter. You'll see why…**

I jumped to my feet and started squealing in delight. I could've cried, but I didn't!

"Oh My God! Edward, that's the purse I always wanted! Ahh! Edward, Babe, you're the best!"

I was totally having an Alice moment. Jasper sat there, content, because he's seen it all before.

"Do you like it, Bella?"

"Like it?! I love it! I basically pounced on him like a cheetah and its prey, and gave him a big kiss. It lasted about 10 seconds. When we were finally done,

"Edward? How did you know I wanted this? I never told you I wanted this purse! Oh my God! I love you!"

"I just read Nessie's mind when you were out at the mall the other day. I heard how much you slaved over it, so I decided, eh... what the hell? But, anything for you Bella."

"Aw. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jacob sat there smiling. I didn't need a mind reader to tell me that he wanted to surprise Renesmee one day like this. _Anything for the person you love._

Oh, this purse was a beauty:

It was not so big, and not so small. I think it was the perfect size for a mom and a wife like me. 16.1" x 10.6" x 7.9"

-Double interior patch pockets (that can fit my blackberry)

-Adjustable shoulder strap

-Zipped closure for that sense of security

-Golden twist locks with Louis Vuitton signature

-Microfiber lining

I kept on stroking the purse's glorious leather, similar to how a little girl would pet her cat.

"Mommy? What happening?" Nessie came out asking while she was using a towel to dry her hair. "I heard lots of screaming."

"Oh, Ness! It's nothing. Look at the purse daddy bought me! I held it up in front of me with a huge grin on my face.

She gasped.

"Is that the one you always wanted? Dad bought it for you? OH EM GEEE.

I can't believe it! Daddy's the BEST!"

She ran to me and took the purse from me to examine.

She smiled and opened the zipper to take a look inside.

"Wow. Mom, you're so lucky! I heard this purse costs like $3,000!"

"Renesemee Carlie! Enough!" Edward called at her and glared. Edward NEVER likes me to know how much his gifts are. He's such a gentleman.

"Sorry, but it's true!" She smiled and Edward couldn't help but smiling back.

"Okay. Now that your shrieking is over, Bella, I need to get back. Alice is probably waiting for me, wanting to know the details." He chucked.

"Oh, Okay Jazz. Thanks so much for helping Edward and Ness. I don't know where we'd be without you.

"Aw, anytime Bella. She's my niece you're my sister, and you guys are my brothers, I'd do anything for you." He smiled.

I laughed.

"Thanks Jazzy!" I hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Alright, Edward, Jacob, see you tomorrow. We need to coordinate for the moving process." He looked at Jacob. "The Cullen house at noon, tomorrow okay?"

"Got it!"

The all shook each other's hands and Ness gave Jasper a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper! For Everything!"

"You got it, squirt."

"Bye Jasper!"

"Bye Everyone!"

After he shut the door, I gave Edward another kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for the purse!"

He just smiled and said, "Of course."

"Okay, Ness, tell me what you got. You got some cute stuff, I trust?"

"Yes, I did Mommy!"

With that she emptied all of her bags and boxes and showed me everything she bought. She even separated a pile for the things that Daddy bought her, and the things that Jasper bought her. "Okay Ready?"

"Yes I am Ness."

Right when she was about to start, the phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll go get it."

Edward ran over and beat me to it. Then he flashed his smile, so I laughed and sat back down.

"Hello? Edward said in his perfect voice.

"H-hello I-is this Mr. Edward Cullen?" stuttered a voice on the other line that I didn't recognize.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Geoffrey Wordolf. Are you the son of Mr. Charlie Swan?"

"Son-in-law, yes."

Son-in-law. Charlie. What did Charlie have to do with this? I had a bad feeling.

There was a long pause. The voice was so low and so quite I couldn't understand what the man was saying. I watched Edwards face transform from confused, to shocked to the same exact face that he had when I was pregnant with Nessie.

Oh no. Something had happened to Charlie. I knew it.

Edward finally spoke. "Mr. Wordolf, can I call you at a later time, perhaps this evening? We have much to discuss. Edwards's voice was sullen and quite. I had no idea what was going on. Once he hung up, I raced over to him. "Edward! What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella. This is going to be hard for all of us. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry! For what! What happened Edward?! I shook him with both of my hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, love," Edward spoke in a low voice. He sighed. "Charlie died of a heart attack this evening."

My world started to turn, and before I knew it, I was screaming.


End file.
